


Art of Sight

by Ferra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kegelapan lah, ia bisa melukiskan lukisan tentang ‘warna’ yang benar-benar bermakna dalam hatinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Sight

Alfred F. Jones, itulah dirinya.

 

Pelukis muda penuh dengan inspirasi dan diberkahi bakat yang kadang membuat iri orang-orang di sekitarnya. Seorang pelukis amatiran yang bisa memadukan campuran warna dengan sangat lihai, walau ia pribadi tak pernah mengetahui lukisan macam apa yang ia buat atau warna seperti apakah yang ia campurkan di atas kanvas putih dengan _style_ abstrak yang entah bagaimana bisa memukau banyak orang.

 

Yah, semua orang tentunya ingin seperti dirimu,

 

Kecuali satu bagian tentang kenyataan yang berkata bahwa ia buta.

 

Ia, Alfred F. Jones, adalah seorang pelukis yang buta. Seorang pelukis yang memang semenjak lahirnya terlahir tanpa penglihatan, hidup dalam dunia yang gelap. Tapi tak pernah sekali pun ia mempermasalahkan tentang kenyataan bahwa dirinya buta, malah, ia merasa cukup terberkati di beberapa saat. Juga, karena dirinya yang tak bisa melihat, pendengarannya menjadi lebih tajam serta berbagai keuntungan lainnya.

 

Lagipula, seperti inilah ia terlahir kan, yang selalu menghargai hidup apa pun yang terjadi?

 

Karena itulah, setiap saat ia selalu optimis, apa pun yang terjadi.

 

Menjadi salah satu intrik menarik yang dimiliki dari sang _American_ buta satu ini.

 

Sama saja seperti pagi hari ini, ketika matahari bersinar cerah, menyengat kulitnya sesaat setelah tirai kamarnya dibuka oleh sang adik. Ia mengusap matanya, lalu meraba-raba ke selusur ranjangnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk pada ranjang tersebut. Dari sisi ruangan yang lain, terdengar langkah kaki dari seseorang, yang kini menghampiri dirinya lalu menyambut sang pemilik rambut _sunny blonde_ tersebut “Selamat pagi Alfred,” dengan suaranya yang halus dan pelan.

 

“Hei, selamat pagi juga, Mattie!” suara sang _American_ yang ceria tedengar keras  dan bersemangat, menyambut adik kembarnya yang satu itu. Setelahnya, ia pun kembali merebahkan diri pada ranjang yang empuk dan menggoda ini, lalu kembali menarik selimutnya agar bisa menutupi tubuhnya lagi, “Dan karena hari ini hari Minggu, Matt, bisa kau tutup tirainya sekarang? Aku mau tidur lagi…”

 

Namun bukannya menuruti kehendak sang kakak, Matthew tertawa kecil sembari menarik selimut sang kakak, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, “Oh ayolah Al, jangan malas seperti itu,” ucapnya, melihat ekspresi sang kakak yang benar-benar tak tertahankan lucunya, “Lagipula kau kan sudah cukup tidur seumur hidupmu, kau kan buta dan yang kau lihat setiap kali sama saja seperti tidur kan?”

 

“Heh, itu kan beda cerita!” Alfred meraba-raba di sekitarnya, mencari keberadaan selimut malang yang dilempar oleh adiknya tadi, “Kan sudah kukatakan, hari ini hari Minggu! Harinya kita bersantai! Lagipula kalau aku tidur seharian pun, kau bisa terbebas dari urusan menjagaku kan…”

 

“Dalam perjanjian lama di kitab suci, hari Minggu adalah hari untuk Tuhan, bukan hari untuk bersantai.” Lagi-lagi adiknya mengutip dari ayat kitab suci, hingga Alfred sendiri pun selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia harus mempunyai adik yang ‘cukup’ religius seperti ini, “Dan kalau kau tidur terus seharian, aku tak bisa tenang, Al.” sang adik kembali mendesah berat, lalu tangannya mencubit pipi Alfred, “Hari ini aku diajak makan siang oleh Gilbert, dan setelahnya aku harus segera pergi ke kantor karena _boss_ -ku memanggil. Karena itulah, aku tak mau ketika aku sedang bekerja, kau tiba-tiba meneleponku dengan berkata ‘Hei Matt! Aku titip dua Big Mac dan satu jumbo Cola ya!’ atau mungkin orderan lain darimu lagi…”

 

Mendengar celotehan panjang sang adik , Alfred tersentak, “Hei, apa aku mendengar bahwa _kau_ ,” menunjuk pada kembarannya, “Diajak _kencan_ oleh si arsitek narsis itu hari ini sementara aku tak tahu?” lalu memberikan penekanan pada beberapa kata yang telah ia ucapkan.

 

“Sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu kan?” Matthew tertawa kecil, menikmati ekspresi kakaknya yang benar-benar _priceless_ , sembari menuntun kakaknya menuju lantai bawah, “Lagipula aku tidak pergi _kencan_ dengan Gilbert. Hanya makan siang bersama, apa salahnya pula? Toh pekerjaan hari ini pun karena panggilan dadakan, dan aku tak bisa menolaknya jika _boss_ -ku sendiri yang meminta.” Dari kejauhan tercium aroma kopi… ah, mungkin dari dapur atau ruang tamu.

 

“ _Boss_ -mu itu sungguh keterlaluan, Matt. Masa ia menyuruhmu bekerja di hari Minggu seperti ini?” ia menggerutu akan jadwal sang adik hari ini, “Dan bukankah tadi kau sendiri bilang kalau ‘Hari Minggu itu hari untuk Tuhan’ dan bukan hari untuk bersantai, hmm?”

 

“Yah, inilah yang namanya bekerja, Al. Aku kan tidak sepertimu.” Alfred mampu mendengar suara Matthew yang tengah mengenakan jaketnya, “Biar pun hari ini hari Tuhan, aku masih melakukan sesuatu yang _berguna_ , bukannya tidur-tiduran di atas kasur tanpa maksud tertentu. Jadi ada yang mau kau titip tidak? Cat atau kanvas? Atau mungkin alat gambar lainnya?”

 

“Dua Big Mac dan Chicken Nuggets isi sembilan saja. Cat dan kanvasku masih banyak, dan selain itu masih ada semua.” Dengan tangan kanannya, Alfred meraih pada secangkir kopi yang disodorkan oleh Matthew, lalu ia pun duduk pada sofa di ruang tamu ini.

 

“Oh, oke.” Ia mampu mendengar suara Matthew yang kian menjauh, diiringi dengan suara kenop pintu yang dibuka, “Kalau begitu hati-hatilah, dan jangan rusakkan koleksi porselenku yang ada di dapur.” Dan sesudahnya, pintu pun ditutup, sebelum sang kakak memberikan respon lebih lanjut.

 

Ia menyesap kopi buatan sang adik, menikmati setiap tetes dari kopi yang mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Dari kejauhan terdengar desiran angin yang mengetuk jendela, sementara nyanyian burung-burung gereja terdengar samar-samar, seolah menyanyikan lantunan selamat pagi bagi dirinya.

 

Andai ia bisa melihat yang lain selain gelap hitam ini, pagi ini pasti akan menjadi lebih sempurna.

 

Ia kembali mendesah, berjalan menuju dapur sesaat sembari membawa cangkir kopi yang telah kosong, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi meraba-raba pada dinding yang menuntunnya menuju dapur. _‘Kiri, lalu lurus. Sedikit ke depan, lalu kiri lagi.’_ Pikirnya. Ketika ia merasakan lantai keramik yang dingin, berbeda dengan lantai kayu yang sedari tadi ia lalui di koridor, ia pun tahu bahwa ia telah tiba di dapur. Lima atau enam langkah kemudian, ia pun meletakkan tangannya pada bak cuci piring yang terbuat dari _stainless steel_. Ia meraba-raba di sisi-sisi bak cucian tersebut, dan setelah ia menjumpai keran airnya, ia pun menyalakannya, lalu mengambil sabun yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat dimana keran tersebut berada. Ia pun mencuci cangkir porselen tersebut.

 

Yah, setidaknya sebelum seseorang memanggilnya dari luar jendela,

 

“Permisi Tuan, apakah ini kediaman Matthew Williams?”

 

– ・–

 

Namanya Arthur Kirkland.

 

Seorang jurnalis dari New York Times yang hendak mewawancarai Matthew Williams, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adikmu sendiri, berkenaan dengan kesuksesannya dalam pameran fotografi beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan juga sehubungan dengan kemenangan kembarannya dalam lomba fotografi bertemakan “Warna.” Berkat dua acara yang diikuti oleh Matthew tersebut, ia pun pantas membawa gelar “Fotografer Muda Berbakat 2012” di umurnya yang ke-26. Karena itulah, rasanya tak heran jika ada seorang jurnalis dari New York Times yang mau mewawancarai adik semata wayangnya itu.

 

Walau setelah dikonfirmasi dengan yang bersangkutan, sang adik lupa total akan jadwal wawancaranya hari ini.

 

“Lalu bagaimana ini Matt? Kuusir saja dia?” melalui telepon rumahnya, ia bertanya.

 

Sementara dari seberang sana, Matthew mendesah berat, merasa kebingungan, _“Jangan, jangan diusir. Tak sopan rasanya jika kau usir begitu saja…”_ katanya, _“Ajak masuk saja, Bilang padanya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Karena itu, selagi menungguku pulang, bisakah kau menghiburnya dengan lukisan-lukisanmu atau koleksi-koleksimu?”_ suaranya mulai terdengar putus-putus, dan terdengar seseorang meneriakkan nama sang kembaran di seberang sana, _“E… Eh, Al, sudah dulu ya. Aku sibuk sekarang… umm, sampai jumpa!”_

 

Dan telepon pun diputus.

 

Atas dasar itulah, Alfred pun menyambut sang tamu dengan sukacita, mempersilakan sang lelaki dengan aksen kentalnya tersebut memasuki kediamannya yang hangat. Ia pun, sebisa mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya buta.

 

Ya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sang _American_ untuk berpura-pura tidak buta. Ia tak mau semua orang yang baru menemuinya pertama kali merasa simpati pada dirinya yang buta, karena itu sungguh, sangat menjengkelkan. Ia sering merasa terkekang jika ada seseorang yang bersimpati padanya―pengecualian untuk Mattie-nya, tentu saja―dan lagipula tidak susah untuk ‘berperan’ seperti itu, karena ini rumahnya sendiri yang telah ia tinggali selama kurang lebih 26 tahun.

 

Sebagai seorang Alfred F. Jones yang buta sekali pun, ia masih punya ego tersendiri.

 

Dan itulah egonya, menolak rasa simpati dari orang lain.

 

“Hei kawan! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu~ Silakan masuk~”

 

Dirinya mempersilakan sang tamu masuk dan memintanya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

 

“Lalu, apakah kau Matthew Williams?” terdengar di telinganya, suara yang sedikit merasa tak ‘teryakinkan’ diikuti dengan suara-suara lain yang menandakan sang tamu tengah mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya... Ah, sepertinya tas dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, dengan isi yang berat, mendengar dari bunyinya yang terkesan berat. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar suara kertas yang beradu. Ia bisa menduga bahwa tamunya sedang membaca selebaran atau apapunlah itu, “Tapi kau sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di foto ini...”

 

“Hahahaha! Tentu saja berbeda, sobat!” ia tergelak, tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada sang tamu, “Aku Alfred F. Jones, kakak kembar Mattie!” Ah, itu menjelaskan kepada sang tamu mengapa suara ‘Matthew’ yang satu ini terdengar ‘terlalu cempreng.’

 

“O... oh?” lelaki itu pun membalas uluran tangan sang _American_ , “A... Aku Arthur Kirkland. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Alfred.”

 

“Ya! Senang berkenalan denganmu juga!” Alfred kembali tertawa kencang, “Dan berhubung ia ada urusan mendadak, Mattie bilang ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini, dan meminta maaf padamu sehubungan dengan hal itu.” Ah, ucapan setengah bohong yang diminta oleh Matthew pada kakaknya untuk disampaikan pada tamu malang yang terlupakan oleh saudaranya di depannya saat ini, “Karena itu aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika kau meluangkan sedikit waktu denganku, jika kau tak keberatan?”

 

Dalam hatinya, Alfred berharap semoga lelaki dengan aksen yang terdengar _Oh-so-damn-sexy_ satu ini mau menerima tawarannya, atau kalau tidak, ia benar-benar mati bosan menunggu kepulangan Matthew... hei kawan, ingat. Dia buta, dan ia tak bisa memainkan komputer seperti apa yang sering kita lakukan, pula, ia akan merasa seperti orang bodoh jika ia harus menonton televisi saat ini.

 

“Uh, sepertinya tak mengapa. Kebetulan aku senggang sepanjang hari ini.”

 

_God Bless America._

 

– ・–

 

“Jadi kau seorang pelukis?”

 

Begitulah komentarnya, ketika Alfred menunjukkan salah satu lukisannya ( yang tentu saja, lukisan tersebut diambil dari lemarinya dengan berkata bahwa “Ini lukisan terbaikku sejauh ini!” padahal sebenarnya ia ambil kanvas satu itu dengan acak ) pada Arthur. Walau ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi tamunya yang satu ini, Alfred bisa merasakan bahwa sepertinya lelaki bernama Arthur satu ini merasa cukup terhibur, tergambar dari nada bicaranya yang mulai terdengar sedikit santai dan entah mengapa berkesan “memuji” pada beberapa sisi.

 

Baguslah.

 

“Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tertarik pada gaya melukismu.” Lelaki itu berucap lagi pada Alfred, dan samar-samar, cukup kecil untuk didengar oleh orang biasa, terdengar suara desiran pelan. Sepertinya sang tamu tengah meraba kanvas tersebut, “Tekstur tebal-tipis yang bisa kau lukiskan pada kanvas ini, kombinasi teknik yang… _wow_. Aku tak pernah melihat lukisan yang benar-benar membawakan perasaan seperti ini.” Ah, ternyata ia benar-benar memuji Alfred rupanya, “Tapi yang paling kukagumi dari semuanya adalah pemilihan warnamu. Kau sungguh punya mata yang jeli untuk memilih warna yang tepat!”

 

Entah harus ia anggap apa pendapat Arthur yang kali ini.

 

 _‘Ironis sekali_ ’ pikirnya. Seseorang yang tak tahu bahwa ia buta, mengomentari bahwa ia punya mata yang jeli ketika berhubungan dengan pemilihan variasi warna yang akan digunakan dalam setiap lukisan yang telah ia buat. Demi Tuhan, ia sendiri saja tak tahu bagaimana wujud lukisannya sendiri! Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kombinasi warna yang digunakannya sendiri dan…

 

Astaga…

 

“Err… terima kasih?”

 

Oh, sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli pada nada keraguan yang terdapat pada respon Alfred.

 

Syukurlah.

 

“Lalu ini!” suara berderak terdengar dari sudut ruangan lain… oh, bagian lemari lain, tempat ia menyimpan kanvas dengan ukuran 30 x 30, “Dari media sekecil ini saja, kau sudah bisa membuatku terpana, jika aku harus jujur!” ah, andaikan lelaki itu bisa melihat, pasti ia akan merasa sangat senang melihat betapa ‘kekanakannya’ reaksi sang jurnalis yang mengaku empat tahun lebih tua dari Alfred, “Dan bagaimana jika kau―”

 

Tapi melihatmu yang hanya tersenyum kecil, ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya.

 

“Ehm, maafkan kelancanganku. Sepertinya kebiasaan burukku muncul lagi.” Terdengar nada malu dari sang jurnalis, “Aku… sering tak bisa menahan diri jika menjumpai hal-hal berbau ‘seni’ seperti ini…”

 

“Buruk? Mengapa harus buruk?” Alfred menunjukkan senyumnya, menghampiri sang lelaki dan meraih kanvas kecil tersebut, kemudian meraba-raba kanvas itu sembari memejamkan mata, seolah mengekspresikan bahwa dirinya tengah menghayati sesuatu, “Lihat saja, sejauh ini tak ada seorang pun yang berkomentar tentang karyaku pada media kecil ini, selain dirimu. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikanku bahwa kau seorang yang mencintai seni, seorang yang bisa menghargai estetika hingga makna sesungguhnya. Mengapa harus beranggapan buruk?”

 

 _‘Naif_ , _kau sendiri pun tak bisa melihatnya kan?’_

 

Dalam hatinya pun, Alfred merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ya sudahlah, hari ini ia akan menghibur sang tamu agar ia tidak mati kebosanan di rumah ini menunggui Mattie-nya kembali, dan agar ia sendiri tidak merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran sang jurnalis asal Inggris ini.

 

Arthur tertawa mendengar respon dari Alfred, lupa akan rasa malunya beberapa detik yang lalu, yang kini telah menguap entah kemana.

 

Sepertinya _American_ satu ini tidaklah buruk untuk diajak berteman, walau pita suaranya seperti diimplan _megaphone_...

 

– ・–

 

“A... aku pulang!”

 

Suara seseorang terdengar dari pintu depan, diiringi dengan bunyi kenop pintu yang dibuka. Alfred tersenyum, ketika ia tahu bahwa saudaranya sudah kembali pulang. Karena hal itulah, ia segera menyerbu pintu depan, lalu menyambut dan kemudian membantu sang adik dengan bawaannya.

 

“Mattie~ _welcome back~_ ” dengan senyuman cerah yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri, Alfred menyambut kembarannya, “Matt, kau benar-benar harus berbicara dengan jurnalis satu ini! Dia benar-benar menarik dan ia tahu banyak tentang aliran abstrak pula!” lalu dengan suara yang lebih pelan, ia berbicara―setengah berbisik―pada Matthew, “Bagian terbaiknya, sepertinya ia juga tidak sadar kalau aku buta. Itu bagus kan?”

 

Jujur saja, walau ia sendiri tahu bagaimana deskripsi dari aliran abstrak itu sendiri, ditambah dengan dirinya yang mengetahui beberapa nama pelukis aliran abstrak yang terkenal, dan pikiran logis dari semua orang pun tahu bahwa orang buta sekali pun, tapi tolong, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa _American_ satu ini tak bisa melihat, dan tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa _sebenarnya_ dari lukisan beraliran abstrak, termasuk yang ia buat selama ini.

 

Tidakkah sekali lagi, ini terdengar _sedikit_ naif?

 

Hal ini sudah seringkali terlintas dalam pikiran Matthew. Apa gerangan yang dikejar sang kakak? Apa yang hendak ia inginkan dengan berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak buta di depan orang lain? Ya, ya, Alfred memang pernah berkata pada Matthew tentang alasannya menutup-nutupi kenyataan bahwa ia buta pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Kakaknya yang arogan, egois, namun benar-benar buta akan dunia ini, tidak mau jika ada orang yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya langsung merasa simpatis pada dirinya.

 

“Oh, begitukah?” Matthew tertawa, cukup senang karena mendengar respon sang kakak, walau dalam hatinya, ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa gerangan yang ia tertawakan, “Kalau seperti itu, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar meminta maaf pada Tuan Kirkland ya... Eh, dia masih ada?” kemudian terdengar bunyi jaket yang dilepaskan oleh Matthew, kemudian digantung pada gantungan jaket yang berada di sebelah mereka, sesaat setelah Matthew melihat sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam―yang pasti bukan miliknya, apalagi milik Alfred.

 

“Begitulah, ia masih ada di dalam. Tadi kutunjukkan album koleksi fotomu tahun lalu, dan sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang tamu.” Alfred menjawab, sedikit bersugesti mengenai bagian ‘melihat-lihat’ album.

 

“Hmm...” sang _half-Canadian_ bergumam, selagi dirinya segera memasuki ruang tamu, dimana ia segera menjumpai sang jurnalis yang dimaksud sedang duduk di sofa, tengah melihat-lihat album sang fotografer. Sesaat setelah pemilik album itu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, sang jurnalis dengan penampilan perfeksionisnya pun berdiri, segera mengulurkan tangannya ketika sang _half-Canadian_ menghampirinya.

 

“Anda pasti Tuan Williams.” Sambut sang jurnalis, dengan aksen _British_ yang kental, kepada sang lelaki yang menggantungkan sebuah kamera polaroid di lehernya.

 

“Ya, saya sendiri.” Balasnya, “Maafkan kelalaian saya. Anda jadi harus membuang banyak waktu seperti ini dan... juga apabila kakak saya sudah mengacau, mohon dimaafkan juga...”

 

Sebagai respon, sang jurnalis tersenyum kecil, “Eh, tak masalah sama sekali. Kakak anda benar-benar menghibur saya dengan karya-karyanya yang luar biasa.” _‘Dan semuanya akan lebih sempurna lagi jika kakak anda bisa mengecilkan suaranya ketika berbicara.’_ Ah, betapa inginnya Arthur Kirkland menambahi kalimat terakhir tersebut, namun apa daya, demi masalah kesopanan dan _image_ seorang _gentleman_ , ia sangat tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Karena itulah, sang _Briton_ segera mengalihkan pandagannya pada sang pelukis yang hanya mampu bertumpu pada sumber suara untuk mengikuti pembicaraan, “Benar kan, Alfred?”

 

“Uh, ya... benar.” Dengan ragu, sang _American_ menjawab sekenanya.

 

Di balik senyumnya, entah mengapa, sang _Briton_ merasa sedikit curiga pada pelukis ber- _iris_ _ocean blue_ yang satu ini. Curiga, terutama akan gestur tubuhnya yang terkesan kikuk dan gerak-geriknya yang berkesan “aneh,” walau ia sendiri masih belum bisa benar-benar yakin akan apa yang janggal. Memang semenjak tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang agak aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan, tapi entah apa itu, dan juga, sedari tadi, Arthur tidak begitu memperhatikan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini karena terlalu terpaku pada lukisan-lukisan Alfred. Sekali lagi, Arthur memandangi Alfred dengan seksama, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang senyuman bodoh seolah tak ada apa pun.

 

_‘Orang ini... entah bodoh atau bolot? Apa ia tak bisa menyadari atau setidaknya merasakan bahwa aku tengah menatapnya?’_

Jelas saja kan ia tak bisa merespon... Alfred sendiri **_tak bisa_** melihat.

 

“Uhm, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.” Suara lembut  milik Matthew Williams membuyarkan fantasi dan pikiran-pikiran dari sang jurnalis, “Bagaimana jika esok... saya bayarkan makan siang anda? Anggap saja sebagai ganti hari ini... jika anda sempat?”

 

Tidak ada respon yang diberikan.

 

“A... Atau jika anda berkenan, anda bisa meminta hal lain sebagai ganti rugi hari ini dan...!”

 

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa.” Sang _Briton_ memotong ucapan sang _half-Canadian_ , “Tidak masalah. Besok siang aku bebas, dan aku rasa makan siang akan sepadan.” Kemudian ia pun kembali melirik pada sang _American_ yang entah mengapa segera memucat, “Bersama denganmu, tentunya pasti akan menyenangkan bukan, Alfred?”

 

“Ta... tapi Artie...”

 

“ _Arthur_ , dan bukan Artie, Alfred.” Terdengar nada ketus yang teramat menonjol pada  nada bicara sang _Briton_ , walau sepertinya nadanya masih diusahakan terdengar sesopan mungkin, “Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah sepakat. Bagaimana?”

 

– ・–

 

“Mattie! Kenapa kau menjanjikan bahwa **aku** akan datang besok!”

 

Sang _American_ mengerang tidak puas, segera setelah sang _Briton_ pergi dari rumah mereka. Menghadapi fakta bahwa esok ia akan bertemu dengan sang jurnalis―yang entah mengapa terdengar posesif terhadap dirinya―yang akan mewawancarai _adiknya_ besok. Demi Tuhan, bukan ia yang akan diwawancarai! Jadi untuk apa dirinya harus ikut? Ia lebih baik tinggal di rumah, mati kebosanan ketimbang pergi dengan seorang yang ia saja tak bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya...

 

Jadi, untuk apa?

 

“Oh Al... kau salah, bukan **aku** yang menjanjikan **kau**.” Sang adik tengah menggaruk kepalanya, bingung, “Dan kau dengar sendiri tadi, bukan aku yang mengusulkan dirimu besok. Ia sendiri yang meminta, dan bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Ayolah Al, ia pasti senang berkenalan denganmu hingga meminta dirimu hadir juga besok kan?”

 

“Tapi... Tapi aku bisa ketahuan nanti!” pemilik mata _baby blue_ itu pun setengah berteriak, “Kalau ia tahu aku buta... ah, ia pasti akan sama saja seperti orang-orang lain. Aku tak mau lagi ada orang baru yang menemuiku, segera bersimpati dan merasa kasihan padaku. Aku mual akan rasa simpatis mereka, yang pada akhirnya, cuma berakhir sebagai bualan kosong saja!”

 

Ya, ia tak mau orang lain yang ‘tak tahu tentang dirinya’ segera bersimpatis pada dirinya.

 

Memangnya menjadi buta itu sesuatu yang patut dikasihani? Mereka yang bersimpati karena seorang pelukis yang semenjak lahir terlahir buta, tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa berkata ‘Ah, kasihan sekali dirimu, Alfred!’ atau berbagai rangkaian kalimat simpatis lainnya. Mungkin awalnya tak mengapa, tidak membuat masalah, tapi lama-kelamaan, itu juga membuat dirinya merasa mual. Memang apa yang mereka tahu tentang dia? Mereka hanya tahu bahwa dia buta, dan tak lebih dari itu.

 

Mereka tak paham bagaimana rasanya, dan tak akan pernah.

 

Mungkin ada kalanya menyenangkan mendapatkan simpati dari orang lain, tapi jika hal itu terjadi terus-menerus, tidakkah itu membuatmu merasa menjadi bahan perhatian? Yah, mungkin ada sekali-dua kali di waktu hidup kita yang menginginkan diri kita bisa menjadi bahan perhatian, tetapi tentu saja, dalam hal yang baik.

 

Dan tak ada yang paham, bahwa simpati akan kekurangan orang lain itu bukan hal baik.

 

“Al...” Matthew berkata perlahan, sepertinya ragu hendak berkata apa, “Aku mengerti mengapa kau mencoba menipu semua orang yang baru kau jumpai, dan aku tahu karena itulah alasanmu kau jarang sekali pergi ke luar rumah dan berjumpa dengan orang lain. Tapi sekali saja, tidak bisakah kau mencoba untuk sedikit ‘bersosialisasi’ dengan orang lain? Aku tak akan hidup selamanya loh, Al.”

 

Ah, bagaimana pun ceritanya, sang kakak tak akan bisa mengalahkan argumen dari adiknya.

 

Karena itulah, ketika pagi hari tiba, ia dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berharap bahwa hari ini akan cepat selesai tanpa hambatan atau hal yang menyimpang. Dengan bantuan Matthew, Alfred pun berhasil menemukan satu set baju yang pas dengannya. Sebuah kemeja hitam, beserta celana yang tak kalah hitamnya. Dengan sepatu _sport_ , Alfred pun beranjak pergi dengan Matthew yang telah mengenakan _dress shirt_ berwarna putih miliknya, lengkap dengan celana panjang hitam yang sama dengan milik Alfred.

 

Lima belas menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang telah dijanjikan kemarin. Disanalah, mereka menemui sang _Englishman_ yang rapi dan perfeksionis, mengenakan dress shirt putih dengan _vest_ berwarna coklat tua, beserta dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu, tersenyum ramah kepada Matthew, sementara senyumnya melambung semakin cerah kepada Alfred.

 

Sayang, yang dituju tak bisa melihatnya.

 

“Selamat siang, Tuan...”

 

“Jangan panggil Tuan, panggil saja aku Arthur.” Begitulah balasannya, ketika sang _half-Canadian_ menyapa sang _Englishman_ yang terlihat sangat perfeksionis tersebut, “Pesan dulu saja, aku harus bilang bahwa makanan disini semuanya enak sekali. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai _crème brûlée_ yang mereka sajikan disini.”

 

Mendengar hal tersebut, sang _American_ segera merespon, “Wah, kau tahu banyak sekali. Apa kau sering kemari, Artie?”

 

“Tepatnya, pemilik toko ini adalah kenalanku sejak kecil.” Ia tertawa perlahan, sebelum timbul lagi nada sarkasme yang cukup tajam dari kalimat selanjutnya, “Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, Alfred, namaku _Arthur_ dan bukan Artie.” Dan kemudian terdengar suara Arthur yang memanggil pelayan... ah, itu menjelaskan mengapa meja ini masih terasa kosong. Sepertinya lelaki itu, antara menunggui mereka, atau memang baru saja datang, sama seperti dirinya dan adiknya.

 

“Ja... jadi, sekali lagi aku ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin,” sang fotografer kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan gugup, “Arthur...”

 

“Hei hei, sudah kukatakan tak apa-apa.” Jurnalis itu pun menjawab dengan aksen _British_ -nya yang teramat kental, “Bisa bertemu denganmu saja sudah merupakan kehormatan sendiri bagiku, Tuan Williams...”

 

“E... Eh, tapi aku tidak terlihat seperti orang penting... kan?” fotografer ber- _iris_ _violet_ tersebut menggaruk kepalanya, walau sepertinya kepalanya tak terasa gatal sama sekali, “Dan... Panggil saja aku Matthew.”

 

“Baiklah, Matthew kalau begitu.” Arthur berkata kepada sang pemilik mata _violet_ tersebut. Mata hijaunya melirik pada sebuah kamera putih yang semenjak tadi dibawa-bawa oleh Matthew. Sebuah kamera putih kecil, dengan desain yang minimalis... ah, sebuah kamera polaroid, “Hei, aku penasaran semenjak kemarin. Sepertinya kau selalu membawa kamera putih itu... apa itu polaroid?”

 

“Oh ini?” Matthew menunjukkan kamera yang selalu ia gantungkan di lehernya, “Ya, ini kamera polaroid yang... ahahaha, sudah cukup tua sih sebenarnya.” Dengan tawa kecil, ia menunjukkan kamera tersebut kepada Arthur.

 

“Hmm, kamera ini memang versi yang sudah cukup tua, tetapi kualitasnya bagus.” sembari melihat-lihat sekilas dari kamera tersebut, “Tapi bukankah kamera polaroid itu... isinya mahal? Kenapa tidak kau simpan saja di rumah agar tidak memberat-beratkanmu? Maksudku, kemana pun kau pergi, kau sudah membawa kamera versi professional. Jadi untuk apa?”

 

“Yah, ini kamera memang sudah tua, mahal pula. Merawatnya juga cukup repot. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya saja tak terpakai karena ada kalanya, ada pemandangan-pemandangan kecil dan menarik yang bisa kujumpai setiap hari," Matthew menjelaskan, menatap pada kamera putih kecil kesayangannya tersebut, "Dan rasanya, ada beberapa gambar yang cukup... Bisa diambil dengan sekali jepret. Karena itu bukan gambar atau pemandangan yang kukhususkan untuk pekerjaan, tapi untuk aku sendiri dan… seseorang yang sangat ingin melihat foto-fotoku."

 

Arthur melambungkan senyumannya, merasa tertarik dengan cerita singkat dari Matthew mengenai alasannya tentang kamera polaroid tersebut. Ia menarik pena dan sebuah catatan kecil dari kantongnya, “Cerita yang menarik.” Ucapnya, sembari suara-suara seorang tengah menulis terdengar di telinga Alfred, “Jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam artikelku yang terbaru. Bagaimana?”

 

“Ah, itu tak masalah.” Matthew membalas ucapan sang jurnalis, ketika dering telepon genggamnya segera memecah suasana. Sang fotografer pun mengangkat telepon tersebut, lalu berbicara dengan lawan berbicaranya dalam bahasa Jerman. Cukup untuk mengundang keterkejutan sang Jurnalis dan tatapan bosan dari kakaknya. Namun rasa keterkejutan tersebut tak berlangsung lama bagi sang jurnalis, karena ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelagat-gelagat aneh dari sang pelukis.

 

Yang entah mengapa, tengah meraba-raba pada sekitar meja, hanya untuk mencari sebuah gelas? Entahlah. Tetapi yang pasti, ketika ia telah meraih pada gelasnya dan tengah meneguknya dengan sangat hati-hati, kecurigaan sang _Briton_ terhadap lelaki ini semakin meningkat. Sifatnya yang terlalu _carefree_ tidaklah cocok dengan gelagatnya yang meminum minumannya dengan sangat... sangat hati-hati seakan ia hendak memecahkan gelas tersebut jika ia tidak demikian ‘hati-hati’

 

Ia merasa seperti telah ditipu akan sesuatu, tapi apakah itu, ia tak yakin.

 

“Ma... Maaf...” Matthew menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah, “Aku harus pergi. Gilbert meminta tolong kepadaku.”

 

“Si arsitek Jerman narsis itu?”

 

“Begitulah?” Matthew segera merapikan barang-barangnya, lalu beranjak pergi. “Ia meminta bantuanku untuk mengambil beberapa foto. Entah untuk apa... Hei Al, ayo pulang sekarang.”

 

Oke itu terdengar aneh.

 

Kalau memang sang fotografer yang seharusnya pergi, mengapa harus membawa pulang kakaknya?

 

Jiwa jurnalisnya yang selalu ingin tahu pun merasa sangat terpicu, sehingga ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyelidiki dan mencari kebenaran akan kecurigaannya, “Hei Matthew,” Arthur pun beranjak mendekat kepada Alfred, yang kini, wajahnya kian memucat karena kontak fisik yang terlalu mendadak, “Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Alfred. Jadi mungkin tak masalah kalau kau pergi saja dulu. Tenang, tenang. Akan kuantar kakakmu pulang nanti jika kau merasa sedikit keberatan.”

 

Jujur, Alfred tak menyangka respon dari Arthur yang entah muncul darimana.

 

“E... Eh, iya! Iya tidak apa-apa!” mungkin lebih baik ia menurut saja pada jurnalis menakutkan ini, “A... Aku bisa pulang nanti! Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Arthur lebih banyak! Ahahahahaha! Artie! Kau baik sekali mau mengantarku pulang nanti! Hahahaha!”

 

Sepertinya Matthew tertipu oleh ekspresi buatan Alfred, sehingga ia hanya merespon “Sampai jumpa nanti.” Pada dua orang yang sedang duduk di cafe tersebut.

 

Setelah yakin akan kepergian Matthew, Arthur pun segera menatap tajam pada sang pelukis yang kini hanya memasang ekspresi ketakutan. _‘Ini sudah pasti... ada sesuatu dengan_ yankee _mencurigakan satu ini.’_ Pikirnya tak lepas dari kalimat satu itu. Membuat sang pelukis pun setidaknya bisa merasakan sedikit suasana tak enak yang dilontarkan dari arah sang jurnalis, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya, tengah menatapi dirinya dengan sangat intens.

 

“A... Ada apa?” sesopan mungkin, sang pelukis menyapa jurnalis yang―sepertinya―tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

 

Bukanlah kata-kata yang ia harapkan seperti, “Bisakah kau mengambilkan garam yang ada di sebelah sana.” Atau meminta tolong akan hal-hal lainnya, mendadak sang _Briton_ berucap “Coba beritahu aku. Angka berapa yang kutunjuk?” Yah, ia tahu bahwa jurnalis dari Inggris itu sedang menghadapkan tangannya ke depannya, mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menunjukkan beberapa jarinya untuk membentuk sebuah angka, terasa dari hembusan anginnya. Tetapi angka berapa itu, ia tak tahu.

 

“Du... Dua?” dengan harapan bahwa ia benar, tapi mungkin Tuhan berkata lain di hari itu, karena respon dari sang _Englishman_ tak kurang dan tak lebih dari... “Tiga. Aku menunjuk angka tiga, dan kau salah.” Sementara di detik selanjutnya, ia mampu mendengar tawa miris dari sang _Briton_ , “Rupanya kecurigaanku sejak kemarin benar. Hebat sekali ya sandiwara yang kau mainkan di depanku.”

 

“Sandiwara tentang apa...?” Oh Tuhan, tolonglah, biarkanlah sandiwaranya sekali ini saja berhasil, dan ia berjanji tak akan berdosa lagi... “Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Artie~”

 

“Kau buta.”

 

Yap, semua sudah ketahuan.

 

Ternyata bagaimana pun juga, ia memang bukan aktor yang baik.

 

Alfred segera berlari, berlari entah kemana. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi jalan yang tadi ia lalui. Berusaha sedapat mungkin untuk menjaga jarak tempuhnya, dengan resiko menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki, dan mendapatkan umpatan karena telah menabrak beberapa orang di sepanjang jalannya.

 

Atau bisa saja ia terjatuh ke tengah jalan, seperti yang tengah ia alami kini.

 

Dan ia mendengar klakson dari sebuah truk besar, seperti saat ini juga.

 

“AWAS!”

 

Tetapi bukanlah sebuah tabrakan dan darahnya yang mengucur di tanah yang ia rasakan. Ia merasakan bahwa seseorang mendorong tubuhnya, mendorongnya ke arah seberang jalan yang lebih aman, sementara yang mendorongnya, jatuh dengan sukses diatas tubuhnya. Ia tak perlu bertanya siapa yang menolongnya, karena ia tahu, suara yang memperingatkannya tadi adalah milik sang jurnalis yang telah mengangkat sandiwaranya.

 

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Terdengar berat, namun ada rasa lega yang keluar di saat yang bersamaan. Perlahan bangkit dari tubuh Alfred, lalu segera menarik Alfred agar sang pelukis berdiri.

 

Dan menggamparnya, hingga sang _American_ kembali tersungkur.

 

“DASAR BODOH!” ia mendengar suara teriakan, yang masih terdengar beraksen tersebut, “APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH LEBIH DARI TAHU BAHWA ADA PERBEDAAN YANG **_TERLALU JAUH_** ANTARA BODOH DAN BUTA!”

 

Ia tak peduli akan menjadi tontonan banyak orang yang tengah berlalu lalang, sementara bagi sang _American_... ah, untuk apa ia peduli? Ia tak bisa melihat, dan ia seharusnya tak usah merasa malu. Alfred memang tak merasa malu kepada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia bahkan tak merasa malu kepada lelaki yang baru saja menggamparnya, dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur lagi.

 

Tapi ia merasa lemah di depan jurnalis dengan pikiran kritis satu ini.

 

“Katakan padaku sekarang,” lelaki dengan aksen _British_ -nya tersebut berbicara, dengan nada yang sangat mencekam, “Mengapa kau masih ingin berpura-pura juga bahwa kau **tidak** buta padahal kau sebenarnya **buta**?” memberikan penekanan pada beberapa kata-kata yang diucapkannya, dengan harapan bahwa sang _American_ bodoh dan sok kuat ini merasa ‘takut’ akan dirinya.

 

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Menunduk, dengan ekspresi wajah yang memucat. Ia sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi itu kan tak mungkin juga, masa ia hendak menangis di depan umum? Apalagi di depan jurnalis ini... “Aku tak mau.” Ia berkata, terlampau lirih, “Aku tak mau kau seperti orang-orang ‘baik’ lainnya, yang hanya berkata padaku “Oh kasihan” karena aku ini **buta**. Aku tak mau kau menganggapku demikian juga dan...”

 

Sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya, ia mendengar tawa sang _Briton_ yang terdengar menghina, bercampur dengan nada ironis yang entah darimana atau entah bagaimana bisa bercampur. Alfred hanya tahu saja, bahwa sang jurnalis tengah mengejek-ejek dirinya.

 

“Heh, jangan kira aku orang yang baik.” Katanya, “Aku tak pernah bersimpati pada siapa pun, bahkan untuk saudaraku sendiri. Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan seorang buta yang bodoh, yang berpura-pura bahwa ia super kuat dan mengerti segalanya, tapi nyatanya ia hanya berusaha untuk menutupi kebodohannya sendiri dengan kebodohan lain!”

 

Sang _American_ tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

 

“Karena itu,” ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh sang _Briton_ , yang masih berkata-kata dengan nada sinis dan penuh kekesalannya, “Ayo kemari. Akan kuantar kau pulang. Aku tak mau adikmu dendam padaku karena membiarkanmu mati di tengah jalan.”

 

Ia pun meraih genggaman sang _Englishman_ , yang kini membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

 

– ・–

 

“Dan aku jadi bertanya-tanya padamu,” sang _American_ kembali berucap dengan nada kebingungan kepada tamunya hari ini, “Mengapa _kau_ ,” menunjuk pada sang tamu, “Datang kembali lagi kemari, ke _rumahku_ ,” menunjuk pada lantai kayu rumahnya, “Sementara tiga hari yang lalu, kau baru saja menggamparku di tengah jalan lalu membuatku menjadi tontonan masyarakat setelah menyelamatkanku dari sebuah tabrakan?”

 

Tapi sang tamu yang dimaksud tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya memasuki rumah sang _American_ , membopong gitar akustiknya tanpa menunggu respon dari sang _American_ yang masih kebingungan akan kedatangan sang jurnalis yang rasa-rasanya baru saja menceramahinya tiga hari yang lalu... dan kenapa ia ada disini lagi? Apa sang _Briton_ ini masih merasa tak puas memarahinya?

 

Oh sudahlah, ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan lelaki jurnalis ini. Biarkan saja ia bertingkah semaunya. Lagipula Mattie-nya sedang tak ada di rumah. Ia tak punya pilihan lain kan? Walau jujur saja, kedatangannya sedikit mengusik kesenangannya yang tengah melukis di studio kecilnya.

 

“Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?” dengan bosan, Alfred mengharap sepatah atau dua patah jawaban dari Arthur, “Aku harap kau kemari tidak untuk menggamparku lagi, atau mungkin, hendak membakar rumahku karena dendam denganku. Tidak kan?”

 

Ia mendengar Arthur mendengus atas pertanyaan Alfred yang... kelewat bodoh, “Heh, aku tak berniat membakar rumahmu, Alfred,” terdengar suara sofa kulitnya yang sedikit mengempis... oh, rupanya Arthur baru saja duduk di sofanya―atau seperti itulah dugaannya, “Aku datang kemari karena aku mendengar dari Matthew bahwa kau sedang sendirian di rumah. Jadi kupikir aku mau datang saja ke rumahku, sekalian menghabiskan waktu senggangku.”

 

“Oh?” hanya respon pendek itulah yang bisa ia berikan kepada sang _Briton_ , “Aku ingin lanjut melukis. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.” Alfred beranjak pergi menuju studionya yang berada di ujung rumahnya, “Kalau kau ingin teh atau minuman lain, cek saja di kulkas, Artie.”

 

“Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi.”

 

Alfred tidak menghiraukan komentar terakhir dari sang jurnalis. Ia tetap berjalan, dengan sedikit bantuan meraba-raba pada dinding yang menjadi acuannya menuju studio lukis miliknya. _‘Lurus, ke kanan, lalu ada sebuah pintu di ujung lorong.’_ Ia berpikir akan arah yang harus ia tempuh, dan setelah merasa yakin bahwa inilah pintu studionya, ia segera memasukinya. Beberapa langkah, dan Alfred pun duduk pada kursi kayu, sementara tepat di depannya, terdapat sebuah kanvas yang setengah terlukis oleh cat.

 

Yah, ia memang tak mengerti, dan tak tahu apa gerangan yang ia lukis. Tetapi ketika ia memainkan kuasnya yang telah dibubuhkan sedikit cat, dan menggoreskannya pada kanvas yang telah ia siapkan, terasa menyenangkan. Ia tak peduli akan warna yang ia gunakan, atau model semacam apa yang ia ciptakan. Sebab ketika lukisannya telah menjadi kering, yang ia nikmati adalah tekstur dari apa yang telah ia mainkan dengan cat dan kuasnya.

 

Ia tak perlu melihat untuk menikmati lukisannya. Ia cukup merasakannya.

 

Dan mungkin itulah salah satu keuntungan menjadi buta. Biar tak bisa melihat, dan dunia serasa menjadi hitam dan jauh, tetapi ada beberapa hal-hal kecil yang bisa dirasakan hanya oleh orang-orang sepertinya. Hal-hal kecil yang menarik, dan juga menyenangkan bagi orang kecil dan ‘terbelakang’ seperti Alfred.

 

Ya, ia tak pernah merasa miris menjadi buta...

 

Atau seperti itulah keyakinannya untuk menutupi egonya.

 

Tak ada ketukan atau sambutan ‘permisi’ dari balik pintu, seseorang memasuki studionya. Alfred tahu bahwa hanya sang _Briton_ lah yang memasuki studionya, tetapi sekali pun ia tahu, ia tidak berminat menyapa sang tamu yang sebenarnya masih tak jelas apa maksud kedatangannya kali ini. Pastinya bukan karena ia tahu bahwa hari ini Matthew sedang sangat sibuk dan ia datang hanya untuk ‘mengasuh’ dirinya, si buta yang bodoh dan sok tahu.

 

Alfred mendengar suara seperti sesuatu tergelincir pada dinding. Suara yang tidak begitu familiar di matanya, tetapi ia masih bisa menerka bahwa tamunya yang baru saja memasuki studionya satu ini tengah bersandar pada dinding di salah satu sudut ruangannya. Mungkin saat ini tengah melihat dirinya―yang mungkin terlihat bodoh bagi seorang buta―tengah melukis sesuatu yang bahkan tak tahu apa yang dilukiskan oleh sang pelukis sendiri.

 

Tetapi lama-kelamaan, ia merasa tak enak juga dengan suasana sepi ini.

 

“Jadi kenapa kau kemari lagi?” akhirnya Alfred memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

 

“Aku bosan di rumahku sendiri, dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang yang bisa kuganggu.” Terdengar suara retsleting yang dibuka, dan bunyi benturan antara kayu yang kosong, diiringi dengan beberapa petikan senar... oh ya, itu gitar. Instrumen musik yang sering dibawa si arsitek narsis yang selalu berusaha menggombali adiknya dan menginfus sang adik dengan pengetahuan dasar tentang gitar, hingga membelikan instrumen dari kayu tersebut pada sang adik, “Jadi kurasa kau orang yang tepat untuk kuganggu. Makanya aku datang kemari.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Hanya itu―lagi―respon yang bisa ia berikan kepada sang _Briton_ dengan gelagat anehnya. Ia masih tak mengerti pada sang jurnalis yang di dalam pikirannya terbayang aneh. Seorang yang baru saja memarahinya―juga mempermalukannya―di depan umum beberapa hari yang lalu, yang terasa _sedikit_ posesif pada dirinya, kini berada di rumahnya, membawa sebuah―atau begitulah dugaannya―sebuah gitar akustik, dan sekarang tengah memetik senar gitar itu dan...

 

_‘Kunci G, D, C, lalu ke G lagi, D... Oh, sepertinya aku tahu lagu ini...’_

 

“Hei, itu lagu Sabrina!” **[1]** sang pelukis berseru ketika ia berhasil mengerti susunan nada yang dipetik oleh sang jurnalis, lalu menghadap kepada asal suara petikan gitar tersebut, “ _Ordinary People_ kan?”

 

“Ternyata seorang buta yang bodoh dan sok kuat sepertimu tahu juga tentang musik,” ia berkata, sementara jari-jarinya masih memetik senar gitar yang terus memainkan lagunya, memasuki bagian _interlude_ , “Tapi sayangnya, bukan Sabrina yang merupakan penyanyi asli dari lagu ini. Ini lagu milik John Legend. Aku jadi heran, mengapa kau bisa lebih mengingat versi dari penyanyi Filipina satu itu ketimbang penyanyi aslinya.”

 

“Hei, seorang buta pun juga membutuhkan musik sebagai penghilang kejenuhan.” Alfred menggerutu, sembari menggembungkan pipinya, “Lagipula aku tak tahu kalau John Legend―atau siapalah itu―yang memainkan lagu aslinya. Mungkin karena Mattie hanya memasangkanku versi penyanyi Filipina yang ia bilang ‘cantik’ itu?”

 

“Selera adikmu ternyata gadis Asia ya,” dengan tawa yang kecil, jari-jarinya memetik pada senar gitar yang ternyata berhasil memikat perhatian sang pelukis yang sedari tadi nampak dingin pada tamunya yang tengah memainkan sebuah lagu untuk sang tuan rumah, “Aku harus bilang bahwa gadis Filipina itu cantik memang. Sayang sekali kau tak bisa melihatnya.”

 

“Tapi Mattie sudah punya pacar.” Alfred kembali mengecat pada kanvas tersebut, sementara tangannya meraba-raba pada warna lain yang hendak ia gunakan, “Seorang arsitek narsis dan gombal keturunan Jerman―atau Prussia? Ah sudahlah, aku tak peduli―dengan nama Gilbert.”

 

“Oh?” kembali, Arthur memainkan bagian _bridge_ kedua dari lagu yang dimaksud, “Adikmu tak terlihat seperti punya pacar.” Terus memetik gitarnya, hingga di akhir lagu tersebut, diakhiri dengan sebuah akhir yang menarik perhatian, “Dan tampangmu seperti seorang yang akan terus menjadi perjaka abadi.” Lalu memetik-metik senarnya lagi, memainkan sebuah lagu asal yang tetap terdengar enak di telinga.

 

Alfred benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya akan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan sang _Briton_. Entah menyedihkan, tapi benar apa adanya. Siapa yang mau bersama-sama dengan seorang lelaki buta yang kemungkinan besar tak akan bisa mengempani keluarganya sendiri pula? Yah memang, banyak orang dekat dengannya, dan lebih banyak lagi yang bersimpati dengannya, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membela-belakan diri mereka untuk menjaga seorang yang buta dan berisik, pula, sok tahu.

 

Dalam lubuk hatinya pun, Alfred tak bisa menyangkal bahwa semua komentar pedas dari Arthur yang dilontarkan untuknya benar apa adanya.

 

“Hei Artie, aku ingin bertanya padamu.”

 

Sang jurnalis menghentikan permainan gitarnya, “Hmm?” ia bergumam, “Kalau kau masih memanggilku Artie, aku tak akan menjawabnya.”

 

“Baik, baiklah _Arthur_.” Alfred pun mendesah, meletakkan kuasnya pada sebuah tempat kuas di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya meraba-raba akan keberadaan tempat kuas itu, “Jadi aku boleh bertanya sekarang?”

 

“Nah, itu lebih baik.” Arthur mendesah puas, berharap di lain kali bahwa _American_ satu ini mau tetap memanggilnya dengan namanya yang benar, “Jadi apa yang mau kau tanya?”

 

Alfred terdiam sebentar, hendak mengingat-ingat sesuatu, “Hmm, kau pernah berkata padaku, bahwa kau tak pernah merasa simpatis pada siapa pun.” sementara itu Arthur mengangguk, dan sepersekian detik kemudian, ia pun menyadari betapa bodohnya bahwa Alfred tak akan bisa melihat anggukannya, “Tidakkah itu artinya kau sudah mengaku pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah orang yang tak berperasaan?”

 

“Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga.” Ia kembali memetik senarnya dengan nada-nada dari lagu asal lainnya sembari menjawab pertanyaan sang pelukis, “Ada saatnya kau harus tahu kapan kau harus merasa simpatis pada orang. Seperti kau, beberapa orang merasa mual jika ia selalu diberikan rasa simpati terus-menerus, sementara orang yang memberikan rasa simpati tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Dan ada juga orang lain lagi, yang tak akan bisa tumbuh jika ia selalu diberikan rasa simpati, karena ia akan menganggap bahwa ia dimanja dan orang-orang di sekitarnya akan selalu menolongnya.”

 

“Jadi pada dasarnya kau tidak mau bersimpati atau mencoba berbelas kasih pada setiap orang cacat... anggaplah, sepertiku?” sang _American_ merasa kebingungan dengan jawaban dari sang _Briton_ , “Jujur, aku masih kurang paham.”

 

“Tidak, tidak. Tidak begitu juga,” Arthur tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah sang pelukis yang kebingungan. Ekspresi yang bahkan tak akan bisa dilihat oleh si empunya, "Aku memang bilang bahwa merasa simpatis pun juga harus tahu sikon, karena memberikan rasa simpati itu juga mempengaruhi kondisi psikis seseorang, apalagi bagi yang cacat. Karena itulah aku merasa simpatis," ucap sang _Briton_ , " _Hanya_ pada orang-orang yang berusaha menjadi kuat, padahal sebenarnya dia lemah, dan hampir mati berulang kali."

 

Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Alfred sudah tahu bahwa ialah yang dimaksudkan oleh sang _Briton_. Seorang buta yang bodoh, dan tak tahu diri... Mungkin karena alasan itulah makanya lelaki ini datang mengunjunginya? Ah, ia tak pernah tahu ada apa dengan isi kepala sang jurnalis, tapi sudahlah, ia tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hinaan yang benar-benar menyakiti hatinya ini, jadi ia biarkan saja, “Tapi bukankah itu yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat?”

 

“Mungkin?” Arthur tertawa kecil, kembali memainkan gitarnya dengan lagu baru lagi, “Mungkin karena itulah, banyak orang buta yang bodoh di dunia ini, seperti dirimu.”

 

Setelah hari itu pun, sudah bukan suatu rutinitas yang asing lagi bagi Alfred untuk menerima kehadiran sang _Briton_ yang akan datang di siang hari sembari membawa gitar akustiknya, tak peduli apakah Matthew akan berada di rumah atau tidak. Ia akan tetap datang, duduk di sebelah sang pelukis yang selalu akan berada di studio lukisnya setiap siang hari, dan melantunkan lagu-lagu _jazz_ beserta _country_. Mengisi hari-hari sepi Alfred yang biasanya hanya dihibur dengan kuas, cat, dan kanvas menjadi hari-hari yang lebih ramai dan ceria.

 

Andaikan ia bisa melihat, mungkin semuanya akan lebih sempurna lagi.

 

“Alfred, katakan padaku,” suatu kali, lelaki _Briton_ itu bertanya kepada si buta, “Bagaimana rasanya menjadi buta?”

 

Memang, itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang umum dilontarkan oleh banyak orang kepada dirinya―bahkan sepertinya tak pernah ada yang menanyainya demikian. Sudah bukan menjadi hal yang mengherankan lagi selama satu minggu ia berkenalan dengan jurnalis ini, yang seringkali melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan ditanyakan oleh orang banyak... Ah, mungkin itulah yang membuat lelaki kelahiran Inggris ini menarik dalam pikiran Alfred. Ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang sinis namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan, seperti seorang yang tak mau diketahui oleh orang lain bahwa ia hendak berbuat baik.

 

Benar-benar seorang ‘teman’ yang menarik.

 

“Bagaimana katamu...” ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dijelaskan kepada sang jurnalis yang sepertinya tampak sangat antusias―terbaca dari nada bicaranya―menunggu jawaban dari _American_ satu ini, “Seperti... kau berjalan di satu lorong yang luas, tapi kau tak tahu kemana arahmu harus pergi. Kau bisa merasa kemana kau harus berjalan, tapi rasanya aneh saja karena tidak bisa... tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanmu. Semuanya gelap, namun hidup di saat yang bersamaan...”

 

“Oh, penjelasanmu terdengar menarik.” Arthur kembali memainkan gitarnya sembari melontarkan komentarnya, “Kalau begitu, pasti akan terasa lebih aneh lagi bagimu ketika kau bisa melihat. Tidakkah demikian?”

 

“Hah, entahlah!” Alfred tertawa keras, namun tawanya segera merosot hingga sebuah desahan panjang, “Mungkin akan menyenangkan dan... terasa aneh juga kalau bisa melihat. Aku, yang selama ini selalu merasa gelap dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang selama ini sebenarnya kulakukan,” menunjuk ke arah lukisan yang ia buat, “Terutama ini.” Ia mendesah, “Aku tak akan merasa heran jika aku merasa aneh sendiri. Selama ini hidup dalam gelap, dan mendadak terpapar oleh jutaan warna yang tak pernah kulihat, mungkin terkesan lucu juga.”

 

“Jadi, kalau kau bisa melihat suatu hari nanti, kau ingin melihat lukisanmu sendiri?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

Arthur menghentikan permainannya sesaat, merasa aneh dengan respon sang pemuda, “Lalu,” mengapa sang pelukis tak mau melihat hasil karyanya sendiri? Jurnalis satu ini pun berani bertaruh, bahwa andaikan sang _American_ ini terlalu berisik untuk dirinya sendiri, lukisannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sebuah bakat alam, yang benar-benar tersalurkan walau pun sang pembuat sendiri tak bisa melihatnya, “Apa gerangan yang benar-benar ingin kau lihat, kalau kau bisa melihat?”

 

Ia tertawa, sembari tangannya meraih pada kuas kayu yang sudah agak kotor, lalu kembali melukis, “Apa yah... yang pasti, aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk melihat lukisanku sendiri.” Ucapnya, “Yang ingin kulihat sebenarnya adalah foto-foto yang diambil oleh Mattie dari kamera polaroid itu. Aku tak mau melihat karya seni lainnya, sebelum aku melihat foto-foto dari kamera itu.”

 

“Memangnya kenapa dengan kamera polaroid itu?” Arthur menatap pada langit-langit ruangan dengan ekspresi jenuh dan sedih, entah mengapa, “Asal kau tahu saja, potretan yang dipotret dari kamera polaroid itu tak sebagus dari apa yang dipotret dari kamera professionalnya.”

 

“Semua orang juga tahu itu.” Alfred tertawa pelan, “Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku ingin sekali melihat foto-foto dari polaroid itu.”

 

“Apa itu sehubungan dengan alasanmu yang gemar melukis?”

 

“Tepat sekali.” Dan ia pun mulai bercerita, “Keluargaku memang keluarga seniman. Ibu adalah seorang penulis― _script writer_ untuk lebih tepatnya―sementara ayah menggeluti bidang sinematografi, dengan ambisinya untuk menjadi _director_ yang berkelas. Yah, tipikal dari kisah-kisah cinta klasik, mereka bertemu, jatuh cinta, menikah, dan ibu pun mengandung kami.

 

“Tapi setelah melahirkan kami, kisah cinta bahagia itu pun tamat begitu saja seiring dengan kematian ibu karena pendarahan yang tak tertolong. Belum lagi waktu itu keluarga kami masih tergolong cukup pas-pasan, sehingga kami tak punya dana cukup banyak untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibu. Setelah ibu meninggal pun, Mattie dibawa oleh keluarga ibu dan aku hidup dengan ayahku, karena keluarga ibu tak mau mengurusi seorang anak buta sepertiku,” ia menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan seulas senyuman yang terlihat sedikit... ceria, entah mengapa, “Ayah mengajarkanku banyak hal, terutama tentang seni melukis dan sinema―yah, memang aku tak bisa melihat, tapi aku masih cukup cerdas jika kau tanya kepadaku tentang hal-hal sehubungan dengan sinematografi. Hubunganku dengan ayah juga lama-kelamaan menjadi tak terlepaskan, dan menurut ajaran kebebasan yang diterapkan ayah, aku tak pernah merasa terbatas dengan kebutaanku.”

 

“Lalu dimana ayahmu yang teramat baik itu?”

 

Alfred mendesah berat. Raut mukanya sedikit memucat, walau senyuman bodohnya masih tetap lekat pada mukanya, “Ia meninggal ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke-18, dan satu-satunya yang ia tinggalkan untukku hanyalah sebuah jaket kesayangannya dan juga kamera polaroid yang katanya selalu ia bawa-bawa. Semua harta warisannya ia serahkan kepada Mattie, dan sejak itulah aku ditampung di tempat Mattie yang sekaligus baru saja memasuki masa kuliahnya.” Kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan lagi dengan suara sedikit berseru, “Ah, jika kau selalu penasaran mengapa Mattie selalu membawa kamera polaroidnya, itu kamera yang kumaksudkan untuknya!”

 

“Jadi kau memberikan jatah warisanmu kepada Matthew?”

 

“Yap, begitulah. Lagipula kuberikan saja pada dirinya kamera itu pada seorang seperti Mattie yang memang punya ketertarikan di bidang fotografi,” Alfred kembali berkata-kata lagi, “Lagipula kau tahu kan, aku buta. Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan sebuah kamera?”

 

Arthur membalas sembari mengangguk pelan. Betapa bodohnya ia, rutuknya dua detik kemudian, untuk apa ia mengangguk padahal ia tahu Alfred tak akan bisa melihat resonnya? “Masuk akal. Tapi itu benar-benar alasan yang terlalu lucu, karena kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tak mau merasa di-simpatiskan oleh orang lain, tapi kau baru saja mengaku padaku bahwa kau buta, hampir sepuluh kali hari ini.” Kemudian meresponnya dengan nada yang monoton,

 

“Aku hanya menyatakan kenyataan, sobat!”

 

“Kenyataan katamu,” aksen _British_ yang kelewat kental kembali terdengar dengan jelas, melantunkan ironi dan sarkasme kepada sang _American_ , “Menyedihkan.”

 

Ah, bagiamanapun ceritanya, Alfred masih tak bisa mengerti tentang perilaku jurnalis satu ini. Ia seorang penulis, pecinta seni, dan sangat menyukai ketika sang jurnalis menyindir si buta. Sosok jurnalis yang benar-benar membuat Alfred penasaran akan ada apa dengan diri Arthur Kirkland, karena sosok _Briton_ satu ini yang mau―dan betah―bersama dengannya, berjam-jam hanya untuk melihat pelukis buta macam dirinya sembari membicarakan omong-omong kosong.

 

Walau terlampau aneh, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, mempunyai seorang ‘teman’ yang bisa meramaikan hari tanpa ada satu pun kata-kata simpati untuk dirinya.

 

“Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi.” Merasa tak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang terjadi, Arthur pun kembali mengangkat pembicaraan, “Selanjutnya bagaimana?”

 

“Selanjutnya begitulah. Kamera yang kuberikan pada Mattie menjadi tahap pertama dalam karir fotografinya~” Alfred mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, seperti sangat bahagia, lalu dengan suara lirih―sangat lirih, malah―ia lanjut berkata, “Atau seperti itulah katanya.”

 

Merasa tak perlu merespon, Arthur membiarkan suasana kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Matanya berpendar kesana-kemari, melihat-lihat pada studio yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan bergaya abstrak yang masih tak henti-hentinya membuatnya terkagum. Pandangan yang terpancar menuju mata hijau itu, kini terpusat pada sosok _American_ yang masih dengan―terlihat, walau sebenarnya tidak―hati-hati menggerakan kuasnya di atas kanvas, yang tak akan bisa ia lihat.

 

“Tapi kalau aku tak salah ingat, kau bilang kau ingin melihat potret-potret dari kamera polaroid warisan ayahmu,” menengadah ke atas, Arthur berkata dengan bosan, “Lalu untuk apa kau ingin _melihat_ sesuatu yang bahkan _tak bisa_ kau lihat?”

 

“Yah, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat potret-potret kecil itu, tetapi setidaknya itu bisa membantu Mattie untuk merefleksikan hari-harinya yang telah berlalu, dengan mengambil sebuah gambar tentang ‘hari itu,’” Alfred menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, sementara ia terus berbicara dengan suaranya yang nyaring, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pas dengan kata-katanya, “Sebab apa yang dipotret olehnya dari kamera polaroid itu,” ucapnya, “Adalah pemandangan _sesungguhnya_ yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari.”

 

“Kau terdengar seperti seorang bijak yang gagal, bodoh.”

 

Alfred hanya mampu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya pada pernyataan Arthur yang dirasa olehnya terlalu... melebih-lebihkan, “Aku tidak bijak, aku hanya optimis.”

 

Dan membuat sang _Englishman_ tersenyum kecil, senyuman kecil yang tulus.

 

“Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh, Alfred.”

 

– ・–

 

“Artie! Aku sudah menunggumu!”

 

Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi sapaan yang normal bagi Arthur Kirkland ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah sang _American_ ini dan... hei! Ia hanya mengunjungi rumah sang pelukis ini karena ia _hanya_ tertarik pada lukisan-lukisan abstraknya dan juga saudaranya, bukan sang pelukis cerewet, berisik, _idiot_ , dan... menyedihkan itu.

 

“Alfred.” Ia menjitak sang pelukis buta tersebut, “Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau namaku itu _Arthur_ dan bukan _Artie_ , hah?” dan ia segera memalingkan pandangannya kepada sang _half-Canadian_ yang berada di samping si buta, “Oh, halo Matthew.” Yang dibalas dengan sapaan sekenanya oleh sang fotografer, yang kemudian mempersilakan sang jurnalis untuk masuk dan bertamu ke rumahnya,

 

“Kau mau teh _darjeeling_ atau _jasmine_ , Arthur?” Matthew bertanya, sudah tahu akan dua jenis teh terfavorit sang _Englishman_ sembari mempersilakan sang jurnalis untuk duduk di sofanya, ditemani dengan kakaknya yang berisik dan sepertinya cukup senang dengan kedatangan Arthur hari ini, “ _Darjeeling_ saja.” Jawab sang _Briton_ , lalu kembali menghadapkan perhatiannya kepada pelukis buta dan berisik satu ini sesaat setelah sang fotografer berlalu menuju dapur.

 

Aroma _darjeeling_ tercium harum dari arah dapur, menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi suasana selain kesunyian yang sebenarnya jarang sekali terjadi diantara dua orang ini. Setidaknya, sang pelukis hendak memecahkan keheningan yang terasa mulai sedikit tak enak ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan berupa, “Sepertinya kau tak berniat memainkan gitarmu kali ini?”

 

“Aku memang tak ingin memainkannya hari ini, karena aku tak akan lama disini...” dan datanglah sang fotografer, yang telah membawakan sang _Briton_ sebuah _darjeeling_ yang telah dicampur dengan madu, “Oh, terima kasih Matthew.”

 

“Lalu apa maksud kedatanganmu kali ini?”

 

"Aku ingin berkata bahwa... yah, yah, ini akhir dari perjumpaan kita." Lelaki di depannya berkata, "Aku harus kembali ke Inggris sesudah ini."

 

"Oh..."

 

Alfred memasang wajah kecewa. Merasa sedih, dan juga sesak entah mengapa. Rasanya ia tak rela jika seorang yang unik seperti Arthur harus pergi dan... mungkin tak akan kembali lagi ke Amerika, seperti apa katanya, “Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengontakmu? Lewat surat? Telepon?” namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Malah, hanya suara Arthur yang tengah meneguk tehnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru yang mampu ditangkap oleh telinganya.

 

“Lihat saja nanti.” Sembari meneguk habis teh-nya, Arthur berucap, “Aku tak yakin aku bisa mengontakmu untuk dua atau tiga bulan ke depan, tapi akan kucoba untuk mengontakmu karena kau sudah memaksaku.”

 

“Kalau begitu, bisakah aku memaksamu untuk mengunjungiku ketika aku selesai menjalani operasiku?”

 

Bunyi porselen yang berdencingan dengan piringannya tedengar, “Ah, aku tak perlu melihat seorang buta sepertimu yang akan menjalani operasi untuk melihat, apalah gunanya?” ia tertawa kecil. Rupanya seorang Arthur Kirkland memang tak akan bisa menghilangkan sarkasmenya, walau ia mencoba untuk bertukar sapa dengan sang _American_ secara sopan dan sebaik mungkin, “Untuk yang satu itu, aku tak bisa, karena aku harus mengejar pesawat ke London dalam waktu tiga jam ke depan. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus, dan... aku harus berangkat sekarang.”

 

Mendengarnya, Alfred hanya tertawa kecil, merespon sang _Englishman_ dengan sebuah pertanyaan, “Kalau begitu, adakah hadiah perpisahan untukku, Arthur?”

 

"Karena kau meminta, maka harus kukatakan bahwa aku punya," sang _Briton_ menepuk pundak sang pelukis, mengulam senyuman kecilnya, walau ia tahu, sia-sia saja ia tersenyum pada seorang buta yang tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku akan menghadiahkanmu 'warna.'"

 

Dan lelaki itu pun pergi, meninggalkan sang pelukis dengan misteri dibalik kata-katanya.

 

– ・–

_40 hari kemudian_

 

Alfred F. Jones, itulah namanya.

 

Seorang pelukis muda penuh inspirasi dan bakat, yang dulunya buta, dan kini sudah bisa melihat warna sesungguhnya yang selama ini tak pernah bisa ia lihat. Berkat seorang pendonor yang baik hati memberikan matanya bagi dirinya untuk bisa melihat tentang warna-warna dunia ini, ia tak bisa benar-benar merasa bersyukur lagi. Ia sudah berteguh, jika ia bisa menemukan pendonor tanpa nama yang telah merelakan matanya ini, bahkan jika itu berarti harus menyeberangi lautan Atlantik pun, ia rela.

 

Sungguh, andaikan ia tahu siapa yang memberikan penglihatan, menyeberangi lautan Atlantik tujuh kali pun ia rela.

 

Lelaki itu pun memasuki rumahnya. Dengan antusias membuka pintu rumah yang selama ini tak pernah ia bisa lihat, bagaikan seorang anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan barunya.

 

“Wah...” dengan penuh keterkejutan, ia merasa terkagum-kagum akan apa yang ia lihat dari sekitarnya, “Ternyata selama ini rumah kita seindah ini ya...” sementara sang adik hanya tertawa kecil, melihat respon sang kakak yang terlihat cukup norak... yah, ia tak bisa banyak berkata. Selama ini sang kakak tak pernah melihat, dan rasa-rasanya bisa dimaklumi jika lelaki satu ini merasa sangat antusias.

 

“Begitukah?” Matthew meraih tangan sang kakak, membawanya pada sebuah ruangan kecil yang selama ini... tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh Alfred? Wah, sudah berapa tahun ia berada di rumah ini dan tak menyadari pintu satu ini... “Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu.”

 

Lelaki bermata _violet_ tersebut membuka pintu kayu yang dimaksud. Memperlihatkan isi ruangan tersebut yang sangat... sangat diluar dugaannya. Foto-foto hasil jepretan dari kamera polaroid menggantung di sepanjang ruangan tersebut, menutupi seluruh dinding, hingga memenuhi langit-langit ruangan yang luasnya tak lebih dari 3 x 3 meter ini. Alfred tertegun, akan sekian banyak foto yang digantungkan oleh adiknya. Rupanya adiknya itu... benar-benar menanggapi permintaannya terdahulu.

 

_‘Hei Mattie, sebagai gantinya kuberikan kamera ini padamu, bisa kan kau potretkan untukku, pemandangan indah yang kau lihat setiap harinya melalui matamu?’_

 

Permintaan bodoh yang awalnya tak akan ia percaya.

 

“Inikah...” ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, “Inikah dunia?”

 

Matthew tak perlu mengutarkan kata-kata lagi untuk menjawabnya, sebab seulas senyuman di wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menyatakan segalanya. “Baiklah. Kutinggalkan kau disini ya?” Matthew mengecup pipi sang kakak, “Aku ada urusan, jadi harus pergi sekarang. Hati-hati di rumah.”

 

Alfred melambai kepada Matthew, dan setelah ia memastikan bahwa adik kembarnya itu sudah pergi dari ruangan tersebut, ia kembali berkeliling dengan antusias. Melihat-lihat pada foto-foto yang tergantung di sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ada fotonya yang tengah melukis dengan sangat berantakan, sebuah pemandangan di taman dekat rumahnya, dan tak kalah banyak juga, foto-foto hasil karya dari sang arsitek narsis pun ( beserta dengan arsitek narsis yang dimaksudkan ) juga banyak terpampang.

 

Dan sebuah foto yang terbaru, fotonya dengan lelaki beralis yang ia yakin pasti bahwa itulah Arthur Kirkland.

 

Beberapa foto lainnya tentang Arthur Kirkland dan dirinya. Ketika mereka sedang makan bersama, bercanda gurau bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama. Tak jarang juga ia melihat foto-foto ketika hal-hal konyol seperti ia yang berusaha meraba wajah Arthur untuk membayangkan seperti apakah wujud ‘sahabat’ yang hanya ia jumpai selama tiga minggu tersebut, dan juga, ketika Alfred salah melukiskan kuasnya di atas gitar akustik milik Arthur pun, juga ikut terpampang.

 

Kini ia terheran-heran bagaimana sang adik bisa mendapatkan semuanya ini.

 

Dan di salah satu foto paling terakhir yang dipotret Matthew, tergantung juga sebuah surat. Ia pun membuka surat tersebut, penasaran dengan apa gerangan isi dari tulisan tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan―tentu saja kan, ia baru bisa melihat dunia ini selama empat puluh hari, dan ia juga harus belajar untuk membaca alfabet―ia pun mencoba untuk membacanya.

 

.

 

" _Oh, halo Alfred._

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti selamat, kau sudah bisa melihat._

_( dan aku tidak akan ada di sampingmu ketika kau membuka surat ini, tentu saja. Untuk apa aku meninggalkan surat ini untuk seorang bodoh dan tak tahu diri sepertimu kalau aku punya waktu untuk mengatakannya langsung? )_

_Aku tahu, mungkin hijau tidak cocok denganmu. Mungkin saja itu malah memberikan kesan yang aneh jika matamu kini hijau, dan membuatmu tak pernah bisa melihat lagi dirimu dengan mata biru yang sebenarnya… oh, harus kuakui, sangat kusukai warnanya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Warna itu urusan nanti. Kau bisa saja memakai_ soft lens _berwarna biru juga, jadi mungkin kau bisa antisipasikan jika kau sedang merasa kesal dengan warna hijau yang sama sekali tidak pas di matamu itu._ **[2]**

_Aku yakin, kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku memberikannya padamu kan?_

_Sebelumnya, aku tak pernah menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi harus kuakui, aku ini adalah seorang jurnalis yang sangat diakui di kantorku. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan promosi dan sudah ditugaskan ke berbagai belahan dunia untuk meliput berita, atau mewawancarai seseorang. Asal kau tahu saja, aku pernah meliput Presiden Amerika, Inggris dan Perancis._

_Tapi semua promosi itu, kudapatkan dengan tidak… tidak sportif. Katakanlah seperti itu._

_Aku mendapatkan semua itu, karena aku melakukan bisnis gelap di belakangku. Aku sering menyuap atasanku, dengan uang yang kudapatkan dari transaksi-transaksi gelap. Kemana pun aku pergi, aku selalu pergi dengan membawa narkoba untuk kujual pada beberapa orang tertentu yang memesannya._

_Dulu aku puas akan semuanya, karena aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang kumau! Wanita, uang, bir,_ wine _, atau apa saja yang aku inginkan! Asal kau tahu saja, aku punya satu ruangan khusus di rumahku untuk menyimpan berbagai karya seni yang berharga jutaan dolar di rumahku. Aku bangga, dan seiring dengan itu semua,  aku dipromosikan hingga tahap dimana aku… mencapai tempat tertinggi dari seorang jurnalis._

_Pada dasarnya, aku tak harus bekerja lapangan lagi._

_Tapi itu semua berubah, ketika aku memutuskan untuk mewawancarai seorang fotografer bernama Matthew Williams dan berakhir bertemu denganmu. Sejak bertemu denganmu, seorang buta yang bodoh dan selalu menyuarakan bahwa ia sanggup melakukan segalanya, atau mungkin kalau kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang kumaksud, yaitu **kau**._

_Aku baru benar-benar sadar bahwa aku salah, karena **kau**._

_Karena itulah, aku tak merasa bahwa aku cukup berharga untuk tetap melihat dunia ini. Aku tak mau, jika aku harus tetap mempunyai mata ini, tapi masih tergoda untuk melakukan hal-hal lain. Lagipula pertemuan kita selama tiga minggu terakhir sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa kau layak untuk melihat._

_Toh, Tuhan pernah berkata, “Jika matamu menyesatkan engkau, cungkillah dan buanglah itu, apabila memimpin kamu kepada dosa.”_ **[3]**

_Heh, aku tahu Tuhan tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar mencongkel mataku. Tapi mungkin kecaman itu ada benarnya juga. Aku sudah terlalu sesat, dan aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, kecuali jika kukorbankan mataku._

_Jadi daripada kubuang saja mata tak berguna ini, ketika aku bertemu denganmu, terpikirkan olehku bahwa mungkin tak ada salahnya, jika aku memberikan warna sesungguhnya bagi hidup seseorang yang tak pernah tahu warna lain selain hitam._

_Karena itu, Alfred, sudahkah kau melihat foto-foto karya adikmu itu?_

_Indah bukan?_

_Semoga 'warna' yang kuberikan padamu, lebih berguna padamu._

_Salam,_

_._

_Arthur Kirkland_.

 

.

 

 _P.S : Jangan kira aku ini orang yang baik! Aku melakukan ini untukmu demi menebus dosa-dosaku sendiri!_ "

 

.

 

Entahlah.

 

Ia sudah tak tahu lagi, bagaimana seharusnya ia merespon. Apakah dengan air mata? Senyuman? Amarah? Atau bagaimana lagi?

 

Ia tak tahu.

 

Yang ia tahu adalah ia hanya akan mengambil sebuah pena, lalu menulis.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Hei Arthur, sepertinya aku akan selalu nampak selamanya lemah di matamu ya?”_

_._

_._

 

Ia pun menitikkan air mata pertamanya.

 

Air mata pertama, ketika akhirnya ia bisa melihat dunia ini.

 

.

 

.

 

** End **

**\----------------**

** Epilogue **

****

 

"Arthur! Hei, Arthur!"

 

Suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil dirinya. Ia tersenyum simpul, sembari membetulkan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan dengan tangan kirinya, sementara seorang pramugari menuntun dirinya kepada asal suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

 

"Art, kau benar-benar berkesan seperti mafia gagal dengan kacamata hitam itu."

 

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa, setengah tertahan. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan yang sedemikian rupa dari sang kakak yang... katakanlah, memang tak pernah akur dengannya. Tetapi disinilah ia, sang kakak yang ia ingat berambut merah, dengan wajah yang cukup mirip dengannya sendiri, menjemputnya. Ia sendiri juga tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya yang mengaku ‘paling membenci dirinya’ mau datang menjemputnya.

 

“Aku melihat bahwa masa depanmu tidak akan baik jika kau buta.”

 

"Scott, hidupku sudah lama hancur sebelum ini." ia mendesah kecil, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang tak akan bisa dilihat oleh orangnya sendiri, "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku ini. Menjadi seorang jurnalis New York Times yang tergolong sukses dengan kekayaan yang cukup untuk membelikanmu satu Prius baru. Dan tentu saja, semua itu kudapatkan dengan mudah.”

 

“Aku sudah dengar itu. Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?” Scott, sang kakak, bergumam tak jelas. Sedikit nada kekecewaan dan sindiran terdengar dari setiap kata-katanya, “Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku lebih baik hidup seperti itu daripada harus melepas segalanya... sampai kehilangan mata? Oh Arthur, aku tahu kau adikku yang paling gila, bahkan lebih gila daripada _Jack the Ripper_ , tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudmu hingga kau mau mendonorkan matamu pada seorang pelukis amatiran buta!”

 

“Menebus dosaku?” membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit merosot, ia pun berucap, “Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menebus dosaku yang sudah tergolong keterlaluan ini. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang curiga akan darimana datangnya semua kekayaanku ini walau pun mereka tahu aku ini seorang jurnalis karena aku sudah menutup mulut mereka, dengan uang tentunya. Kadang aku menyewa beberapa orang untuk ‘membersihkan’ yang menggangguku. Apa itu tak cukup untuk dibilang sebagai dosa yang berat?”

 

"Yah maksudmu, untuk menebus dosa-dosa itu, kau tak harus menyumbang matamu kan?" Scott mendesah pelan, "Mungkin daripada matamu, kau harusnya sumbangkan saja alismu."

 

"Heh, jangan berlagak seolah alismu tidak tebal saja," Arthur tertawa atas komentar sang kakak, "Dan bersikaplah baik sedikit pada adik butamu satu ini dengan membawakan kopernya."

 

"Ya ya, baiklah tuan muda." terdengar nada sedikit mengejek dari sang kakak, yang kemudian segera mengambil koper bawaan Arthur. Sementara Arthur tertawa kecil, sang kakak menarik tangannya dan menuntun sang adik menuju mobilnya.

 

“Anak itu pantas mendapatkannya, Scott.” Arthur berkata, tersenyum tulus, mungkin untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, “Lagipula aku sudah cukup banyak melihat warna-warna di dunia ini. Sekarang giliran anak itu yang melihatnya.”

 

Ya, mungkin dunianya sudah menjadi hitam.

 

Tapi tentu saja, hatinya tak pernah merasa secerah dan seputih ini.

 

.

 

.

 

_“Hei Arthur.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Foto siapa itu, yang semenjak tadi kau bawa-bawa?”_

_Scott bertanya kepada adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa sang adik sudah tak bisa melihat lagi. Lalu mengapa adiknya yang bodoh dan semaunya sendiri ini menyimpan sebuah foto dari... seorang lelaki bermata biru, duduk berdampingan dengan adiknya yang tengah bermain gitar._

_“Oh dia,” lalu memberikan lembaran foto tersebut kepada Scott, “Hanya seorang yang telah mengubah warna hidupku.”_

.

 

.

** End of Epilogue **

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Sabrina yang saya maksudkan disini adalah seorang penyanyi akustik dari Filipina. Sudah mengeluarkan beberapa album, dan kebanyakan dari album yang sudah ia release merupakan cover song atau recycle dengan gaya akustik dari beberapa penyanyi yang sudah mendunia. Salah satunya yah, Ordinary People milik John Legend.
> 
> [2] Ketika seorang menjalani donor mata, maka warna matanya juga akan mengikuti warna mata pendonor. Dalam kasus ini, karena yang mendonorkan adalah Arthur ( matanya hijau ) maka ketika mata tersebut diimplan kepada Alfred, otomatis warna matanya akan berubah menjadi hijau juga.
> 
> [3] Potongan dari Injil dari Kitab Suci yang diambil dari Matius 5 : 27-32
> 
> \---
> 
> Pertama-tama, terima kasih yang udah mau mampir untuk test post saya yang pertama, dan saya harus mengucapkan selamat pada anda yang sudah mau membela-belakan membaca hingga titik ini. Saya tau ini memang gila, panjang, dan ababil, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh pada akhirnya saya hepi nulis dengan style yang kayak gini =))
> 
> Saya membuat referensi background dari keluarga Alfred itu sedikit religius ( lebih tepatnya, Matthew yang terkesan lebih religius ) karena saya terinspirasi dari acara “Meet the Amish” di NatGeo ._. sekalian saya nge-research beberapa ayat yang kemungkinan ada di kitab suci agama kristiani. Jadi saya hanya ingin menekankan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud mengundang SARA atau lain sebagainya orz.
> 
> Oke, sekali lagi, makasih banyak ya!


End file.
